Luka Mercutio
Luka Mercutio is a Wood Elf of near 165 years of age. Despite her age, she has the appearance of a 16 or 17-year-old. She is from a very uncommon race of elves, with green hair and eyes, and had been living with her father in the Murkwood Forest village of Kowan: the forest to which Rouhan and his Goblins live. Characteristics *'Name': Luka Mercuito *'Age': 165 (physically 16-17) *'Hair': Light Green *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': *'Dislikes': Big-breasted women (envies them), alcohol (has a low tolerance for it), ignorance, Goblins (formerly) *'Family': Father (deceased), Paradigm Appearance Casual Luka is a beautiful pointed eared wood elf who looks like a Caucasian teenage girl despite her age, with green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids at the side, with a slender figure with slender legs, thin waist, cute butt, but lacks a chest and is stuck with an A Cup. She wears a short skirted green robe-like dress, with long sleeves, long brown leggings that reach to her upper thighs, and thigh high brown boots with green ankle bands and straps. She also has a red band around her neck, the only keepsake from her father. Forest Giant Paradigm Attire Background Luka Mercutio lived her life with others of her kind. She, at some point, developed a curiosity about the world, which led to her wanting to become an adventurer. Though her father forbade it, leaving her to stay with her people amongst the Murkwood section of the vast forest surrounding the Lone Mountain. Until one day, a band of Orc ransacked the village, leaving none to survive, say being food for their Wargs. Luka managed to survive due to her father, pushing her down a well, and using the water to hide her scent. All she could do was pass out from the fall, and hear the sounds of her people being slaughtered and her father being eaten by the Wargs. Personality Luka is a cheerful girl though somewhat reserved and prone to panicking in dangerous situations. Though that changes when Rouhan helps her through to help her see how brave and strong she can be to others. Afterwards, she becomes a fierce archer and swordsman, on par with Mia, whom she sees as a rival for Rouhan’s affections. Before that, she showed signs of a psychotic break after her rescue from the ruined village in Kohan Forest, refusing to accept that her father died at the hands of the Red Dragon, Ragnrok, until it was finally killed. Before though, she always had a second plate made out, or had male clothing ready, believing that her father would come to Ereboria to take her home again. The realization of her father’s death shook her to the core, crying endlessly, as she cried out she had no reason to even continue living. However, Rouhan stated that she did: just to live for her father. Luka became more "bold" in her relationship with Rouhan when the other girls start being intimate and dislikes the idea of being left out. Luka thinks of Rouhan very highly, and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone like the demon lord, Didoria, when they insult Rouhan. During a peaceful slumber, Luka has a proclivity of sleeping naked. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Flornar/Wood Elf' Skills *'Farming' *'Archery': Although her people are peaceful, her father prepared her to fight when it was necessary. She is a natural with a bow and arrow. *'Swordsmanship': Lately, she has asked Rouhan for sword lessons, and practices with him and Seiji teaching Goblin underlings. Equipment * Paradigm Archery Attire * Wood Elf Bow 'Demeter' * Dual Scimitar Elf Swords Relationships Luka's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Chloe Daniels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Paradigm Category:Heroes Category:Rouhan's Love Interests